Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Hermione has been portrayed as the main suspect of a disappearance. Can she prove that she didn't commit what she was accused of? And is there a new romance in the horizon or will it turn just how her last relationship did? Sorry for crappy summary. Rated M for paranoia, language and maybe later chapters. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

Just an idea, no idea where its going so wait and see...

DISCLAIMER - I must have wrote this like fifty times...and its STILL not mine!

Prologue

Hermione was working late once again, and she had already had Harry and Ginny try to drag her from her office, since it was past 8pm.

The thing was Hermione liked working that late. Ever since she and Ron had broken up she liked to keep herself busy, and spending time in their old shared flat did not help.

Ron had been missing for months. After their scary break up, he ran, and still no one had heard from him. Hermione was in two minds about this.

First, she didn't care one bit. He was probably off with some whore, like he was when they were together.

But there was a part of her, albeit a small part but a part nonetheless, that worried. He was her best friend, and they had been in a relationship for 5 years and no matter how badly he hurt her, she still cared for her once best friend.

There had been inquires, disappearance reports, suspect interviews, and Hermione had been witness to them all, the main suspect as they had broke up the night of his disappearance.

Of course everyone, but Harry, Ginny, the Weasley's and a couple straglers found it suspious. Who wouldn't.

She found him in bed with another woman and then he's gone.

And so everyday Hermione had to face people whispering and shouting at her, sending her hate mail and curses, all for something she had no hand in.

Hermione sighed, pakced up her things and walked out of her office, turning the lights out, and headed home.

She would prove she was innocent.

No matter what.

* * *

Very short I know but it's a prologue. I wanted to try something different and I don't think I've seen something like this, my apologies if its been done though. Review and tell me what you think!

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading, favouriting and following :) I'd love to hear what you all think!

Chapter 1

Hermione trudged into work and instead of going to her office on the 2nd floor for Mistreatment of inhuman creatures (a new department), she went up to the 4th floor for the legal department. She spoke to the receptionist who lazily pointed to an office, blowing her gum and not looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly. Hermione sighed and knocked on the door, and walked into the office and her face dropped when she saw who was sitting behind the desk.

Draco Malfoy.

Now he was not a bigot as he used to be, and he could be slightly pleasant at times. But Hermione didn't know if he'd take on her case, or even that he worked in this department before now. But she sat before him. "I need your help," she said confidently.

"Well that's often while people come here," Draco replied sarcastically, but grinned slightly, "what is it I can do for you then Granger?"

"I'm assuming you've heard of what happened with Ron?" not waiting for a reply Hermione continued, "I need to prove that I'm innocent, and for that I need a good lawyer."

"Okay, I'm a good lawyer I'll admit, but for this I'll have to do a lot of digging in your personal life. I'll be around a lot and you won't be able to keep anything from me, even the little thing could help your case. But I have to ask one thing, why are you doing this? You were dropped as a suspect." Draco sat back looking at the brunette in front of him questioningly.

"It may have be dropped legally, but that doesn't mean people believe me. I'm sick of being screamed at, cursed, having to check my email from arms length wearing protective gloves because some of the hate mail I get is dangerous! I want to have everyone stop looking at me like a criminal!" Hermione screamed, no longer being able to keep in the hurt she had felt for months, then after a few calming breaths said, "Sorry Malfoy, its just too much."

Hermione burst into tears and Draco was taken aback. There were few times when he had seen Hermione Granger cry, and what people thought of her was a reason he'd only seen maybe two or three times. He passed the teary woman before him a tissue and she merely cried harder at someone being nice to her. He went over to her and awkwardly patted her back, "Come on Granger, it'll be okay. I'll help you. But please stop crying."

Hermione looked up and giggled a little, "What, can't handle crying girls?"

Draco smiled the tiniest smile, but it was still the first smile Hermione had ever seen on him, "Aren't all guys?" he continued a little more serious, "I'll need your statement. Usually I'd get it from the Law department or courts but since the case is dropped, I'll have to get it from you personally. However now is my break, so what if we break the ice, make it a little less work like and we'll do this over coffee?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "Okay, deal. But a muggle place, I really don't want to be bothered by anyone today."

Draco took her arm gently and they disapparated.

They ended up in an abandoned field, where Hermione looked at Draco questioningly. "I thought you'd prefer somewhere there was no chance at all of bothering you. Pixie!" A small elf appeared and Hermione glared. "She's paid and gets time off before you reprimand me. You had a rather good idea with S.P.E.W you know, I know how my father used to treat them," he looked at Pixie and asked her to bring them a picnic, and she was back in no time, with a blanket to sit on, glasses and plates, and a basket full to the brim of food, far too much for two people. Draco thanked her and she left.

Hermione was gobsmacked, "You knew about S.P.E.W?"

Draco laughed, "You were forcefully trying to get everyone to join, if people didn't hear it from you they heard it from everyone else. I got Blaise and I talked two Hufflepuffs to join for us."

"Wow, two Slytherins joining. Though someone else but still."

"Yup. Anyway dig in. Maybe we should take your statement before we forget?"

Draco got out his quick notes quill, that actually wrote what you said as apposed to Rita's one, and Hermione began.

"Well, I left work early that night, I was going to surprise Ron, he said he'd felt ill all that week and I wanted to go and cheer him up. So I got back and I heard him upstairs, so I went up, walked in the bedroom and this girl was on top of him naked. They didn't notice me in the doorway until I threw a vase at him. Then he jumped up and told me he was sorry, it was an accident, it was the only time it ever happened. Then the girl turned round and said it was with her, but there's been other girls. She left after that. Ron got dressed and tried to apologise. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and I wanted him out. Then he left, and no ones heard from him since."

Draco asked more questions and they got into more detail, eating their fantastic picnic. Finally they were done. Draco kindly helped Hermione up and apparated them back to his office. Hermione was about to leave when Aurors came in, Harry included, looking pained. "What's going on here?" Draco demanded, as they took hold of Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mione, but we've got to take you to the holding holds. You're being taken in for questioning." Harry said, looking down at his feet as he bounded Hermione's arms magically.

"But the case is closed Potter!" Draco argued.

Harry sighed, "Its back open, something's happened. I assume you're willing to be her lawyer if she's here?" Draco nodded so Harry continued, "Ron's been found. Bloody and unconscious and now he's at St Mungo's in a coma."

"What's anyone that got to do with Hermione?" Draco retorted, he needed to get to the point!

"He was found in the doorway of the front door of Hermione's flat."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliffy! I know I'm evil. Waaaaaay longer than last time, I'm usually terrible at making chapters kinda long so I'm proud! What do you think? Please review and let me know and I'll try to update soon!

Cookies for reviewers!

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco paced in the Auror office waiting for Hermione's bail paperwork to be done so she could leave. "Come on Potter, it's been hours! How long does it bloody take to fill out a few fucking forms?" Harry sighed, "Look if it was me then I'd no have even brought her in Malfoy. As soon as it's done she'll be out. They have to take her statement too you know."

The auror in front in the chair on the opposite side of the table put down parchment and a quick quotes quill. "Weasley case, statement of Hermione Granger, suspect. Now Hermione, where were you between the hours of 7-10 this morning?"

"I was at home until 7:45, then I keft for the Ministry for work." Hermione said sitting up in her chair.

"Can anyone confirm either of these?" The man, asked.

"Not when I was home, but I met Draco Malfoy when I got to the Ministry."

"Very well. We may have further questions for you at a later date, but for now your bail has been paid and all the paperwork is complete. You are not to step a foot near Mr Weasley or his family or you'll be taken back into custody. Also you have to be with someone at all times, like a roommate or such. If you cannot find someone before you leave the Ministry then an auror will stay with you. Do you understand?" Hermione merely nodded.

The first thing Hermione saw as she entered the Aurors Headquarters, was Draco and Harry arguing. 'My god its like you're still in school!" Hermione smiled.

'Hermione!" Harry and Draco exclaimed turning to her, and Harry added, "You're free to go?"

"Kind of. I'm not allowed to see any of the Weasleys. And I can't be on my own. Someone has to be with me 24/7 and the only people I would of asked would have been you or Ginny. But since I'm not allowed to see her, so I'll have to have an auror stay with me." Hermione sighed.

"What! Hermione we'll find someone okay?" Harry said shocked.

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure? This could take months, and I don't think that you can get out of it after a couple of days," Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it Granger. Look I know what pricks some of these aurors can be, and if I'm your lawyer I'm going to spend a lot of time with you anyway."

After settling everything with the aurors, writing a letter for Ginny and saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Draco apparated to her home.

Tell me what you think? Sorry this took so long!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione apparated herself and Draco to her modest little flat she had began renting after Ron disappearance. Letting go of the blond she shuffled around her kitchen and turned on the kettle. "Tea or coffee?" She asked not turning round.

"Coffee please, milk no sugar." Draco replied politely. Hermione merely nodded, making two coffees and setting them on the table as she sat down, gesturing for Draco to do the same. "So what's happening with the case next?" Draco asked.

"Well," Hermione started, "They don't believe that I had nothing to do with it, but with no proof their letting me go. They're going to send you all of their notes by owl. Basically until Ron wakes up, nothing can happen. He and whoever did this, are the only people who know what's really happened." Hermione burst into tears, "I never wanted anything to happen to him. Whoever is going this is torturing him and using me as someone to try to frame!" Draco moved his chair nearer Hermione's and patted her gently, as she leaned into him.

After a moment or two Draco cleared his throat and Hermione stood up, drying her eyes. "Sorry Malfoy."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said kindly, "So if I'm staying with you, where am I sleeping?"

'Well I only have the one room, I was thinking you could have my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa," Hermione began but Draco interrupted.

"This is your house Granger, I'm gentlemanly enough to sleep on a couch. Pixie!" The small elf appeared almost instantly. "Please bring me some clothes, including a pair of pyjamas, as well as my tooth brush. She disappeared just as quickly and came back minutes later with his desired belongings. Dismissing her nicely, her turned to Hermione. "So are you hungry?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N - I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm really sorry! I can update more now so stay tuned.

Just a small filler just now but I will update soon :)

Abi

xxx


End file.
